bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock Wiki:News - Splicers Unite!
Costume shown at the Splicers Unite! event. Image by Foxymark.]] Information Starting December 5th, 2009, as part of the ongoing promotions for the release of BioShock 2 the Cult of Rapture began to organize "Splicers Unite!" events in major cities throughout the United States. Each event featured an elaborately costumed Subject Delta accompanied by a Little Sister, with gifts from COR given out to attendees. Later Splicers Unite! events also included a "Rapturian Cocktail Hour" that took place in a local restaurant. Suit Details *Ropes attaching the Helmet to the body. (Sadly, they kept coming undone.) *Tubes leading from the helmet to two angled containers on the back. *1 Red and 1 Blue (smaller) container between the main containers. *Weight of drill approx 40 lbs. *Automation: **Working Light: On top of the head. **Working Drill: Spins with a rotary sound. **Played Big Daddy groans: (Apparently) From an iPod Shuffle on the hip. ***In later events no shuffle can be seen though sounds continue to be present. Little Sister Details *Tattered, ripped and dirty dress; similar look to a Sister from the first game *Smeared makeup around the eyes *Blue Butterfly perched on her left shoulder *Very authentic ADAM syringe in hand *Hair pulled back into a ponytail with a white bow *Models vary by city Swag *Small tins wrapped in paper labeled "Splicers Unite!" *Inside the tins were a BioShock 2 T-Shirt, and a shot of red bull. First Event *'Date': Saturday, December 5th, 2009 *'Time': 12:00 PM EST *'Place': Pier 54, NYC **Walked to near intersection of Little West Avenue and 16th Street due to heavy rain. Second Event *'Date': Saturday, December 19th, 2009 *'Time': 12:00 PM EST *'Place': Faneuil Hall, Boston **Took place in between Faneuil Hall and the Quincy Market Building *'Cocktail Party' **Held at a bar/grill called "The Tap" **2kGames opened up a tab, and paid for everybody's food. **Costume contest for those who were dressed up. ***Three masks were given to the three winners. **After the contest, 2k Reps left attendees to be social with other Splicers. Third Event *'Date': Saturday, January 9th, 2010 *'Time': 6:00 PM CENTRAL *'Place': Navy Pier, Chicago **On Family Pavilion stage due to acclimate weather **One mask given to a young Splicer **Delta and Little Sister appeared together from left of crowd then ascended stairs to the family pavilion stage **Delta remained on stage for pictures for 45 minutes **Little Sister divided her time standing on stage and mingling with crowd **Promoter Mike answered questions regarding the suit's construction, cost, and weight *'Cocktail Party' **Held at a bar/grill called LaSalle Power Company **2kGames opened up a tab, and paid for everybody's food. **Featured drinks included "Vitalize" and "Wiiings"; Plasmid inspired alcoholic drinks containing Red Bull **Sponsored in part by Red Bull **Costume contest for those who were dressed up. ***Two masks were given to the winners, one male and one female. **After the contest, 2k Reps left attendees to be social with other Splicers. **Two masks were given later given to other female costume contestants Fourth Event *'Date': Saturday, January 16th, 2010 *'Time': 6:00 PM EST *'Place': Bayfront Park, Miami, Florida *'Cocktail Party' **Held at the Transit Lounge Fifth Event *'Date': Saturday, January 23rd, 2010 *'Time': 12:00 PM CENTRAL *'Place': Wooldridge Park, Austin, Texas *'Cocktail Party' **Held at an open-air bar/grill named Cuatro's **Three masks were awarded to winners of the costume contest. Sixth Event *'Date': Saturday, January 30th, 2010 *'Time': 6:00 PM PACIFIC *'Place': Waterfront Park, Seattle, Washington *'Cocktail Party' **Held at the Fisherman's Restaurant **Costume contest with Splicer masks awarded to the three winners **Music from the ''BioShock'' and ''BioShock 2'' soundtracks played during the party. Seventh Event *'Date': Monday, February 8th, 2010 *'Time': 9:00 PM PACIFIC *'Place': Sugar Cafe at 679 Sutter Street in San Francisco, California *Continued to the GameStop in Union Square for the midnight opening of BioShock 2. **15 of the game developers attended. Video Footage ] External Links *Event gallery at the 2K Games Official Page on Facebook *First Event **2K Forum thread, "Splicers Unite!" *Second Event **2K Forum thread, "Splicers Unite! (Boston)" *Third Event **2K Forums thread, "Splicers Unite Jan 9th! *Chicago*" *Fourth Event **2K Forums thread, "Splicers Unite! Miami" *Fifth Event **2 Forums thread, "Splicers Unite! (Austin,Texas)" *Sixth Event **2K Forums thread, "Splicers Unite! Seattle" *Final Event **2K Forums thread, "Final Splicers Unite! (San Francisco)" **"BioShock 2's Midnight Launch in San Francisco" article and event gallery on the Cult of Rapture Category:News Category:Events